1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document processing device which includes a paper supply space for cross-perforated continuous form paper webs, a printing mechanism including a paper feed mechanism, platen and printing head, separator device for producing single documents and an output and/or deposit stacker for the single documents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such document processing devices are employed, for example, in banks and savings institutions as so-called statement of account printers. They are self-service devices which provide the respective user, insofar as he possesses an authorization card, for example a magnetic strip-coded checking card, with the opportunity to have the most recent account transactions and, thus, the current value on account printed out on one or more documents. These devices are to be installed in the banking hall flush against the wall insofar as possible and are to be secured there, the consequence thereof, however, being that they are then no longer accessible without further ado, from the back.